Ongokuki
|name = Ongokuki |image name = Ongokuki.jpg |kanji = 音獄鬼 |romaji = Ongokuki |literal meaning = Ogre of Underworld Melody |viz manga = |english tv = Ongokuki |birth = |age = |death = Killed by Ungai |status = Deceased |species = Yōkai |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Red |hair = Brown |skin = Green |family = |weapons = Flute |abilities = Mind controlling |occupation = Slave trader |team = |affiliation = |anime debut = 162 |final act = |movie = |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = }} was a yōkai who abducted human children with a flute and sold them to other yōkai. History Ongokuki had abducted all the children from a village in one night. He abducted Rin by using his flute to hypnotize her. Jaken tried to stop Rin from following Ongokuki, but she disappeared. He brought Rin to a cave. He removed a boulder that covered the entrance to the cave and lured Rin inside. He stayed inside the cave to watch over the children. She was no longer under his control and saw that she was with the other children that he kidnapped. They were scared and were crying to go home. Ongokuki yelled at them to be quiet. Rin told the children not to be scared since she believed Sesshōmaru would come to save her. Ongokuki suddenly sensed something outside. He left the cave to see what it was and saw a group of children standing in front of him. He played his flute in attempt to capture them, but the did not move. He walked closer towards the children to see why they were not affected by his flute, only to discover that the children where actually straw dummies that were used to lure him out. He was suddenly surrounded by a group of monks that were lead by Ungai, who were hired by the village of kidnapped children to find them. Ungai's disciples circled around Ongokuki while they each held out a rosary to stun him. They then placed sutras on his body. Ungai pointed his staff at Ongokuki and used his spiritual powers to burst the yōkai into flames. Physical description Ongokuki humanoid yōkai with blue skin and brown hair that only grows along the side of his head. He has pointed ears and two horns on top of his head. He had a pair of big red eyes with slit pupils, and two dark blue dots on his forehead. He as two large fingers and a thumb on each hand. Outfit He wears a tattered haori that is blue along the shoulders, and the rest of it orange. He wears a furry brown loincloth and a gray sash to hold it in place. He also wears a sarashi along his stomach. Ongokuki wears his magic flute as a necklace. Powers & Abilities *'Hypnosis:' Ongokuki is able to hypnotize children by playing his flute. He uses this power to kidnap children and sell them to other yōkai. Trivia *It is unknown what Ongokuki receives as payment for the children that he sells. *Ongokuki may be based on the . de:Ongokuki zh:音狱鬼 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai